


Protective Pride

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith is their cub, Keitor, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Mama Blue Lion, Mama Green Lion, Mama Red Lion, Mama Yellow Lion, Mama lions - Freeform, Protective Voltron Lions, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: All five lions want to make sure Lotor is going to treat their cub right.
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Lions, Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 148





	Protective Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Keitor and Mama Lions.

"Protective Pride"

Lotor looked apprehensive as his mate pulled him down one of the corridors on the Castle of Lions. All Keith had said was that the lions wanted to talk to the two of them before he tugged him out of their nest and towards the lions, was his guess.

"They gathered in Black's hangar."

So they _were_ headed for the lions. He hadn't realized that the lions were sentient or that all five had a connection to his mate. Did that mean Keith could pilot all five? Probably not, but he _could_ fly two of them, which was quite impressive anyway.

They entered the hangar, and a yellow tail came to a stop right in front of them. Keith tugged Lotor onto the tail, and Black Lion moved her tail up, so the other lions could see Keith and Lotor.

"So, this is your mate, cub?"

"Yes, Red. This is Lotor."

"We are aware of his name, little one."

"Come on, Black. He's on our side now."

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?"

Keith grinned. "Yes, Blue. He's proven his worth."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Of course, Yellow."

"Isn't he Emperor?"

"Yes, Green. He is."

"Keith, are you talking to the lions?" Lotor asked.

"Oops. I forgot you can't hear them. They were just ensuring that you mean me no harm."

"Can they understand me?"

"Of course."

"Oh, good. Lions, I would rather hurl myself into a star going supernova than hurt my mate. My instincts won't allow any harm to come to him."

A mechanical purr was heard after Lotor's declaration. "I like him."

Keith smiled. He figured Blue would come around first, and he wasn't disappointed. He figured the rest of the pride wouldn't be too far behind, especially when they witnessed Lotor's intentions firsthand. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

Fin


End file.
